Johnny over the limit
by vic elor
Summary: A sequel story to "Johnny and the limit" that follows what happens to the trio after Susan realizes Mary has brainwashed her.
1. The die is cast

Mary wondered why Susan had been so quiet during dinner. In fact Susan seemed to be acting strange all day, or at least Mary thought so. Ever since she had used one of the girls' prototype devices to transfer her feelings towards Johnny onto Susan to prevent her from ruining their relationship Mary had to be constantly alert for Susan and her competitive interest in Johnny. Though annoying, it wasn't all bad; competing for the heart of the same boy made things feel like old times again between the sisters. Mary knew Susan had bugged her barrette and thus knew that Mary and Johnny had spent the day together in the park and yet Susan hadn't even made an effort to get near them.

'This can mean only one of two things,' Mary thought to herself, 'Either she's sick or she spent the day planning some elaborate scheme to outfox me and get some alone time with Johnny.'

As the girls silently approached the relative privacy of their lab, Mary decided she would get to the bottom of it. Little did she know that Susan wasn't going to keep her actions a secret much longer anyway. As the metal door slid closed and the lock sealed behind them, Susan sighed and began to speak.

"I know what you did to me sister, what really happened two weeks ago." Susan announced, her pace slowing and her gaze averted. Though Susan had occasionally betrayed Mary's trust in the past, such as when she tested a new suntan lotion at the beach without informing Mary, Susan had never been betrayed by her sister before. Though Susan planned to get even with her sister she wasn't really sure how to let Mary know how angry she was. She wasn't sure if she could ever really trust Mary again or even forgive her for altering her mind and causing her to do things that now turned her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, honestly not sure what her sister was actually referring to; so much tended to happen every day in the Test household that it was impossible to know for sure what Susan meant.

"I know Eugene didn't break into the lab and wreck up the place." Susan said sadly, gazing down at her feet and trying to force herself not to cry or fume as she laid out her accusations. Deep down Susan prayed that she was wrong, that all the strange events that happened at just the right time were really just coincidences and not a depraved scheme but the odds on that possibility seemed pretty low.

"What do you mean? The lab is still a mess and neither of us have had much time to clean it up since then." Mary replied, getting a bit nervous.

'How can she possibly know that it wasn't Eugene?' Mary thought, her mind beginning to panic.

"Oh, I know that someone messed up the lab but it wasn't Eugene, it was you. I was cleaning up some plastic goop that had bonded to the floor during the so called break in and once I got it free I noticed it was made using our circuit boards. This seemed odd since no equipment appeared to be unaccounted for and though I can't say with absolute certainty the computer was able to make a probable match to something in its records. It turns out the goop was the Thought Transfer 3000, you know, the idea you came up with that would allow you to transplant brain synapses onto other people without them knowing it. I have to admit that I was wrong when it came to that idea; it turned out that you were right and the idea was not only theoretically possible but within our abilities to create.

I wasn't sure at first what possible use it would have been to you to explain why it wasn't in the prototype area. There was no way to modify the synapses before transfer so it wasn't as if we could use it on Gil to make him love us since using it on him would only make him love himself the way we used to. But then it dawned on me. You wanted to be with Johnny but you knew that I was going to turn you in to Mom and Dad, which by the way I had actually changed my mind about before you invaded my brain! What you were doing was sick and wrong but it actually seemed to make you happy and until then I guess I just hadn't realized how unhappy you really were. I was just too absorbed in my own life and forgot that just because we're twins doesn't mean that we're the same person.

But you didn't know that I had changed my mind and so you did the only thing you could think of to ensure I couldn't tell. You copied your love for Johnny into my brain and allowed, no encouraged me to fall in love with Johnny as well. After all I wouldn't want or be able to tell on you if I was doing the same thing. It must have killed you to do it, because I know from experience how strong you desires for him are. You didn't really want to share him because I know that until I realized what you had done I didn't want to share him with you.

That's all over now though. After I realized why I had feelings for Johnny those feelings lost their power and now all I feel is sick to my stomach over what I did and what I wanted to do. I'm just glad I realized what was going on before I went all the way with him.

I know I haven't always been the best sister to you and sometimes I've played tricks on you and been mean spirited to get what I wanted and if this was something small like that I would be angry but I could forgive you just like you always forgave me. But this was too much. I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing this to me. There is no way I can ever get even with you for this even though I know I'll try. Maybe someday you and I can…"

Susan found her last thought cut off as she felt a strong and sudden prick in the back of her neck as if she had been bitten by the world's largest mosquito. Reaching back and grasping her neck she was immediately overcome with fear and dread as she realized what had happened. Susan managed to remove the tranquilizer dart from the back of her neck just as her vision began to dim.


	2. An elegant solution for a lunatic

Susan wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious but as her mind began to clear the fear that had disappeared as she had slipped into unconsciousness quickly returned. She tried desperately to move but could do little more then wiggle about. Her hands, legs and head had all been secured to a diagnostic table the girls used when they needed a test subject to remain perfectly still.

"I wasn't sure you were going to wake up in time." Mary said softly as she pushed off from a nearby table and allowed her chair to slide up next to her sister, moving up to her face since she knew that Susan was unable to turn to look at her.

"What do you mean wake up in time?" Susan asked, not making any effort to hide the terror that she was feeling, "What are you going to do to me? If you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone, not about this or about you and Johnny. Please sis, we've been best friends our whole lives, you don't really want to kill me do you?"

Susan was surprised to find Mary actually look offended.

"Kill you? What kind of monster do you think I am?" Mary retorted with a disgusted snort, "We've been inseparable since birth! How could you possibly think I could ever be able to kill you? I couldn't kill you even if you even if you were trying to kill me!"

"So, you're going to let me go?" Susan asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" Mary replied smugly, "I just can't let you go after everything you just told me! There's no way you could keep your mouth shut about Johnny and me and deep down we both know that. You think what I want and feel is sick and wrong and you love me way to much simply let me do something that would cause myself injury. Sure, you might be silent about it for a few days or maybe even a few months but at some point it would be too much and you'd have to tell mom and dad. And once you told them they would have to call the police and social services and our family would be torn apart."

"I promise I won't tell anyone! We can even work together on an invention that would prevent me from being able to tell, like a secret keeper shampoo or a pair of blabber mouth shoes." Susan suggested.

"That would be great, but it's far too risky. You might try to stall our research or even just abandon it the second you see our parents. Besides, what if the blabber mouth shoes were a failure and accidently made you spout out everyone's secrets? No, there's only one way to solve our little problem and save our family; You get to take Johnny's place as a test subject for one of our untested inventions."

"How is that going to solve anything?" Susan asked, her pigheadedness momentarily overpowering her fear, "Since you're not going to kill me it can't be a potentially lethal invention and you already shot down the secret keeping invention idea."

"You're going to test out the long-term hibernation chamber we invented last year right before Dad banned us from doing any cryogenic experiments." Mary explained.

"So, you're going to put me on ice permanently? How is that really any different then killing me?" Susan asked, hoping to sway Mary away from her plan of turning her into a human popsicle.

"Oh, I'm not going to keep you in the chamber permanently, just for a little while."

"Ok, that's not so bad then I guess." Susan said, letting out a little sigh, "So how long do you plan on keeping me in there? A few days? I'll totally learn my lesson if you put me in there for a week!"

"Oh, that long just won't do at all. I suspect ten to fifteen years should be enough, twenty at the most."

"Twenty years? Everyone will old and grown by then!"

"Exactly! You see, I figure twenty years should be more then enough time for Johnny and me to have our secret romance, grow up, move out, live together and even start a family."

"Oh god, you plan on having kids with him?"

"Of course, that's what people do when they love each other. But that's where you come in, or back in I should say. You see, once we're ready to take you of the hibernation chamber I'm going to use our age reduction device on you so that when we're ready to defrost you Johnny and I will be able to raise you like a daughter. You see, my plan is perfect! Our family will stick together, Johnny and I can be together, and we won't lose you!"

"Wow, I didn't see that coming!" Susan said with shock.

"I know."


	3. Nessicary evil

Johnny was just about to turn off the lights in his bedroom and go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Johnny asked gruffly, feeling a bit worn down from his long but pleasant day in the park with Mary.

"It's me." Mary said softly, "Can I come in?"

"I was just about to go to sleep. You know dad freaks out if we're not in bed by bedtime." Johnny replied, not really sure what his sister wanted but pretty sure he would be too tired to deal with it. Since his sisters were now competing with each other over him what he had thought might actually take some pressure off of him had done the exact opposite; he had to keep pace with two teenage starry eyed girls rather then just one.

"Its okay, this will only take a minute and I already talked to mom and dad a minute ago so I'm sure they'll understand."

"Ok, come in then." Johnny said with a sigh as he sat down on the edge of his bed and waited. He was rather surprised to see Mary in her nightgown since, as his sisters were older, they got to stay up later then him. He suddenly wondered if Mary was actually planning on trying something with him and for some insane reason had completely given up on being discreet.

"Hi." Mary said meekly with a sad expression. She was actually sad even though the story she had told her parents and was about to lay out to Johnny was little more then a lie. She knew she could never tell her parents the real reason she was so sad and she was unsure how, if or when she should tell Johnny.

"Hi. What's going on? You don't usually go to bed for like another hour don't you?" Johnny asked, summoning up a little extra energy when he saw how sad his sister looked. Whether brother or boyfriend or both he knew that he'd have to comfort Mary if she was this upset and yet couldn't go to Susan about it.

"Yeah, that's actually what I want to talk to you about. Susan and I had a big fight earlier and I really don't think its going to blow over until at least tomorrow. I don't really want to sleep in the lab or in my room with her until we patch things up. If you don't mind I was hoping I could sleep in here tonight; I asked mom and dad already and they said it would be fine. So, can I stay with you Johnny?" Mary asked. She had to try hard to conceal the fact that she was actually overjoyed at the prospect of being able to spend the night with her boyfriend without having to sneak in or rush out in the morning or be afraid of being caught. Of course she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything with him what with Dukey in the room and since she was pretending to be sad but it still meant a whole night cuddled up with the only boy that mattered to her.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, it must have been a pretty bad fight if you two can't even sleep in the same room." Johnny replied.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can fix it in a few days but right now I just don't even want to imagine what we would do to each other if we don't get some space." Mary explained, knowing her whole story was nothing but a lie.

"Was the fight about me?" Johnny asked, hoping it wasn't since that would mean that he was indirectly responsible for an unprecedented rift between his inseparable sisters.

"What do you mean? Why would it be about you?" Mary said nervously, her eyes darting back and forth between Johnny and Dukey.

"Its okay, Johnny has told me about what's going on." Dukey announced, understanding quite easily why Mary was freaking out, "I can't really say that I approve of what you three are doing but it seems pretty clear that I can't stop this so all I can do is do what I've always done; give Johnny advice and help him out when things inevitably blow up in his face."

"In that case, yes our fight was about you little brother but I really don't want to talk about it." Mary explained, relieved that Dukey was taking everything that was going on so well, "I'd really rather just go to bed."

"Oh, ok." Johnny said, relieved he wasn't going to be sucked into the giant powder keg that was his sister's conflicting relationship… at least not right then.

"Thanks again for being so understanding." Mary said as she locked Johnny's door and then walked over and sat down next to Johnny on his bed, "You're the best brother a sister could ever ask for."

After turning off the lights, Mary slid into Johnny's bed and snuggled up next to him, letting out a little contented sigh. As the two started to drift off to sleep, Mary began to whisper in Johnny's ear.

"Johnny?" Mary whispered.

"What?" Johnny mumbled in reply.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Mary, I love you." Johnny whispered.

"Would you still love me if I did something bad? I mean, something evil like something brainfreeze or the mole king would do?" Mary asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Would your evilness involve hurting me or Dukey?"

"No, I could never hurt you."

"Then yes, I'd still love even if you were evil." Johnny answered.

"Good." Mary said followed by a sigh of relief.

"First of all, I have super dog hearing so I can hear everything you whisper." Dukey announced in his normal voice, "Second, why did you just sound so relieved by an answer to a hypothetical question?"

"No reason, just curious." Mary replied, trying her best to fain innocence.

"No, people in love ask silly questions like would you still love me if I was a blonde or would you still love me if I stole a car. People don't ask would you still love me if I was evil unless they have actually done something evil!"

"That's not true." Mary insisted.

"Are you sure?" Dukey questioned Mary.

"Of course."

"And you'd say that even if say, Johnny, the love of your life, asked you and wanted you to be completely honest?" Dukey asked.

"Well, maybe a little evil… not real evil though, more like necessary evil which isn't really even evil at all if you think about it."

"Say what?" Johnny asked, Mary's last answer causing him to sit up in bed.

"Now remember, you promised me you'd love me even if I was evil." Mary reminded Johnny, an expression of fear appearing on her face.

"What did you do?" Dukey asked.

"I only did what I had to do, what any reasonable person would have done!"

"What did you do?" Johnny asked.

"I don't want to say. You might get upset and I don't want to ruin your sleep. You know a boy your age needs a full 8 hours of quality rest per night to be healthy and I would never want to do anything to jeopardize your health! Besides, I need my beauty sleep as well if I want to be girlfriend I can be." Mary said, nervously rushing through her thought and then faking a yawn.

"Let's start with a hint." Dukey suggested, "Are Mr. Black and Mr. White going to break into Johnny's bedroom at any moment because of what you did?"

"No." Mary replied.

"What about the general?" Johnny asked.

"Of course not." Mary answered.

"Well that's a relief." Dukey sighed, "Is what you did going to cause the destruction of Porkbelly?"

"Nope."

"Well, it doesn't sound all the bad so far." Johnny said, sounding relieved, "Is what you did going to cause mom and dad to be angry at us?"

"Well…" Mary said, hesitating.

"Be honest. Johnny and I can't help you unless you're honest with us."

"I've put certain countermeasure into place so that mom and dad wouldn't get angry at us… unless they find out the real truth."

"I don't like how that sounded. Would you please just tell us what you did?" Dukey asked.

"I think it would be best if I didn't." Mary answered.

"Please?" Johnny asked, trying to put on an expression that he had seen the 'cool guy' use on one of the tv drama's aimed at teenage girls that his sisters secretly loved, "You know you call tell me anything. I love you, remember? You don't want to keep secrets from your boyfriend, do you?"

Mary still didn't want to admit what she had done but as she looked into his eyes and heard his words, especial 'boyfriend', Mary couldn't resist any longer.

"I used an unstable prototype of an invention on Susan that tricked her into loving you so that she would want you just like I do and thus she wouldn't be able to tell on us. That's why she suddenly got the hots for you a few weeks ago." Mary blurted out.

"Ok, well that's a pretty terrible thing to do to your sister and I'd probably qualify it as evil but I guess it could be worse." Johnny said with a nod.

"Yeah, but the hard part is that you know we're going to have to tell Susan the truth." Dukey told Johnny.

"Well, actually you don't. You see, she already figured it out earlier today. That's what our fight was about." Mary explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." Johnny told his sister, relieved that he had avoided having to tell Susan the truth, "And you don't have to worry. Just promise you won't do anything crazy like that again and I'll forgive you."

"Well…." Mary said, hesitating again.

"Oh no, she's hesitating again." Dukey said, getting nervous again, "What else did you do?"

"Well, when she found out what I had done it apparently caused her feelings for Johnny to fade away. She was really mad and I was pretty sure she was going to tell mom and dad or do something even worse so I had to do something to stop her. I couldn't let her hurt Johnny." Mary explained.

"So you killed her?" Dukey asked, shocked at Mary's audacity.

"I could never kill my sister, even if she was about to ruin the one pure and wonderful thing I've ever had in my life!" Mary exclaimed. Though neither one said anything, both Johnny and Dukey felt a little shiver run through them as the horror movie like vibe of Mary's statement processed in their minds.

"Oh good, you had me worried there for a moment." Dukey said, sounding noticeably relieved.

"I just knocked her unconscious and locked her in our human hibernation chamber for the next twenty years."

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" Johnny muttered in shock.

"You know its funny cause that's exactly what Susan said when I told her what I was going to do."


	4. Time Travel is always the best option

"You can't seriously think what you did is going to work do you?" Dukey shouted at Mary, "Don't you think your mom and dad will notice that one of their daughters is missing?"

"Oh, I already took care of that." Mary replied, a bit of smugness in her voice.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you take care of that?" Dukey asked hesitantly.

"I created a fake letter using some of Susan's old papers as writing samples. When mom and dad wake up they'll find a note explaining how Susan couldn't take living here anymore and ran away." Mary explained as easily as if she were explaining how to walk.

"Johnny no likey!" Johnny muttered.

"Really? Your answer is to leave them with a note, making them think they did something terrible enough to repel their own child? Are you going to let them launch a pointless search for her too?"

"Well yeah, how would I stop them?" Mary asked.

"This is just too much, even for this crazy family!" Dukey cried.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with the dog on this one; I don't want to put mom and dad through something that horrible, especially since we all know the truth." Johnny explained to his sister.

'Your lucky Johnny agrees with you Dukey,' Mary thought to herself, 'Otherwise you could have been right next to Susan. Besides, it's not like mom and dad are so perfect and innocent. They're the ones who really would want to keep me from being happy! I wouldn't have even needed to freeze or brainwash Susan if I weren't so sure mom and dad would keep Johnny and me apart if they knew how we felt.'

"Alright, I'll admit that I may have acted a little rash and might not have thought this all through." Mary admitted, "How about this. We all get some sleep to clear our heads and we set the alarm so we wake up an hour early. We'll use that time to get up into the lab and activate the time teahouse. We'll go ten or so years into the future and see how everything turns out. If everything turns out to be fine, we come back and let things run their course. If things really do turn out terrible then we'll be back with plenty of time to thaw Susan. Deal?"

"I can't imagine what you've done resulting in anything but heartache and despair but if checking it out for yourself is the only way to convince you to do what's right then I don't see how we have any other choice." Dukey relented. In any other situation Dukey would have never given in so easily to what was clearly a dangerous, poorly thought out and unnecessary plan but everything Mary had just explained to him and the expressions on her face as she spoke was making him a bit fearful of what Mary might do if she didn't get her way.

"Won't it be weird going into the future like that though? I mean, if its bad and we come back and change it how would we have been able to see it in the first place?" Johnny questioned.

Mary and Dukey both stared at Johnny, a look of shock on their faces as the wondered how dim witted Johnny had wrapped his head around such an elaborate concept.

"What," Johnny said, replying to their unspoken questions, "Susan made me watch a Star Trek marathon with her."

"Really, and you stayed awake long enough to learn about time travel?" Dukey asked jokingly.

"I thought it was going to be really lame at first but it turns out there's a lot of cool action-y stuff in it. Why didn't anyone tell me it was all about people fighting lizard monsters and shooting laser guns and meeting girls in skimpy outfits?"

"Would you have believed me if I had told you? Besides, when did you start liking shows staring girls in sexy outfits?" Dukey asked.

"I don't know, two weeks ago maybe." Johnny replied, not seeing the connection between his burgeoning interest in girls and Mary's outpouring of affection.

'Note to self, time to dust off my old Star Trek uniform in the back of the closet.' Mary thought, imagining the possibilities.

"We really should get some sleep if we're going to be rested and ready for tomorrow." Mary reminded Johnny softly.


	5. If we could we would

After waking up early, quietly getting dressed and silently walking the halls of the family home, Johnny, Mary and Dukey felt some relief when they actually made it into the laboratory without waking anyone.

"You're not going to like this Dukey, but I going to need you to stay behind." Mary said after the trio was securely within the lab.

"Oh I don't think so!" Dukey replied, "You went cookey and turned your sister into a popsicle and you expect me to stay behind as you take my best friend on a trip into the future? I think it would be best for everyone if I come with you guys, just in case you need a cool head to help you with the problems that, given this families past experience with time travel, you will almost certainly cause."

"Yeah, I think doggy has a point." Johnny said with a yawn, still trying to wake up after having to cut an hour off his normal sleep routine.

"In case you haven't noticed, the time window on the turbo time teahouse isn't exactly perfect. We've always managed to pin point the time down to with in a 90 minute window with many trips landing within moments of the desired time but we can never guarantee the exact arrival. That's why we need someone to stay behind and keep things under control here in case we end up taking longer to return or if mom and dad wake up early. Johnny and I both need to see the future so Dukey is the only logical choice to stay behind." Mary explained.

"Couldn't you just return to say, an hour ago on your way back so you wouldn't have to worry about being late?" Dukey asked.

"Nope." Mary replied.

"And why not?"

"Because if I that were an option it would have already happened and since it didn't it means we can't."

"Say whaaaatt?" Johnny asked.

"I don't want to say it but that last part does actually make sense in a twisty loopy kind of way." Dukey muttered, "Fine, go. But don't screw anything up and erase existence or anything crazy like that because I am not going to save the universe before my morning coffee!"

"Deal." Mary agreed before grabbing Johnny by the arm, "Ready to see our future?"

"I hope we have a flying car or something awesome like that." Johnny joked as he and Mary entered into the frilly time machine, "Hey, you notice how we've traveled through time several times but never thought to go to the future before now? I mean, besides that one time me and Dukey went their by accident."

"This just is not going to end well." Dukey said with a sigh as the teahouse disappeared from the lab in a flash of light.


	6. Welcome to Porkbelly 20XX AD

"This is Hank Anchorman here with a special election day reminder to get out and vote. Incumbent Mayor of Porkbelly Jillian Vegan is being challenged for the office by local businessperson Janet Nelson Jr. Though Mayor Vegan began this race with a comfortable lead, the race has become a dead heat after Nelson's numerous attack ads questioning Mayor Vegan's citizenship status as well as returning to the public's attention the idea of rumored "secret" ordnances passed by Mayor Vegan during her term but kept hidden from public view. Mayor Vegan refuses to publicly refute or accept the existence of such ordnances, leading some to believe that said ordnances have been hidden away and classified for national security reasons.

Whatever you believe, it will be decided today when polls close tonight at 8pm."

"Borrrring!" Jenny Test muttered as she grabbed the remote and flipped the TV station, "With 10,000 channels there has to be something good on somewhere!"

"Jenny Test, what are you doing in the living room?" An adult voice echoed from inside the kitchen, a voice very familiar to the young girl, "You know your parents forbid you to watch any TV for two weeks after the incident at the skate park."

"Oh come on, they won't be up for like 20 or 30 minutes minimum! This is my only chance to get some entertainment without them knowing. Besides, how is my fault that Bumper Jr. sprained his wrist trying to pull off that move? If he couldn't do it he shouldn't have accepted my dare!" Jenny cried out, hoping futilely to win over the family housekeeper.

"Rules are rules! Now get back in this kitchen and eat your breakfast or it will get soggy."

"That doesn't even make sense! How could I live in a house with so many geniuses and yet we still live in a world were cereal gets soggy?" Jenny grumbled, still flipping through the TV channels in hopes of finding something to watch.

Sissy sighed, feeling any hope of starting the morning without frustration evaporating faster then the morning dew. Having finished making breakfast for Jenny's siblings (who were no longer willing to eat the sugary breakfast cereal Jenny adored, sighting its lack of nutritional value), Sissy placed it on the kitchen table and slowly walked out into the living room. Though Jenny frustrated Sissy immensely, it was moments like these that reminded her so much of Jenny's father when he was her age.

"I am going to go see what is taking your siblings so long." Sissy announced as she headed towards the stairs, "If you don't want me to inform your parents about this little TV infraction I suggest you be in the kitchen when I get back."

As she casually walked up the main staircase, Sissy let her mind drift, casually noting how little the Test house had changed since she was little. Sure all the features had been modernized and two extra bedrooms had been added on but the flow of the house had hardly changed. Walking past Jenny's room (which had once been Johnny's room years earlier), Sissy remembered being young and thinking how silly it seemed at the time that Johnny's father wouldn't let him close the door whenever she was in the room with Johnny. With the long hours her mom worked as a kid, if she had wanted to be alone with Johnny all they would have had to do was go next door to her house.

Walking a little further down the hall, Sissy stopped as she reached the door to Alex and Samantha's room (which had formally been Mary and Susan's bedroom.) Despite the many years that had passed and the lack of closeness with the girls at the time, Sissy's mind drifted swiftly back to the day everything changed. Noticing all the commotion at the Test house as she waited at the bus stop that fateful morning, Sissy remembered skipping school that day to help the family search for Susan. She spent all day with Johnny and Mary, staying out long after dark that first day. The second day was the same. When her mother insisted that Sissy actually go to school the third day, she remembered how Mr. Teacherman simply marked her as present that day and allowed her to leave. It was almost a week before she actually returned to school and even longer before she stopped spending her afternoon's with the Test children

While the overall design of the twin's room had remained the same over the years, the décor had changed a fair amount to meet the needs of the new occupants; not only to meet the style and trends of a new generation but also to ensure neither brother nor sister felt too out of place in their own room.

Knocking as she entered, Sissy was startled and caught off guard by what she saw. Perched on the edge of his twin bed, Alex sat completely disrobed and completely enthralled by the actions of his sister Samantha as she knelled in front of him, playfully bobbing her head up and down on Alex's hard cock.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Sissy shouted, breaking the twins out of their trance and causing Alex to hit an instant orgasm. As blast after blast of hot seed shot into his sister's mouth, Alex could feel himself begin to grow weak. After the final drop was pushed out, Alex fell backwards onto his bed in a bliss filled exhaustion. Rushing to swallow down the creamy load, Samantha watched with mild annoyance as her brother slumped back and zoned out.

"What are you two thinking? How do you even know about these kinds of things but don't have enough common sense not to do it with each other? You're family and…" Sissy scolded the twins, not really sure what to say so simply allowing whatever first popped into her head to stream out of her mouth.

Having been knocked out of place by the twins energetic movements prior to Sissy's intrusion, Samantha scrambled for a few seconds before finding her cell phone and activating one of the twin's specially designed apps. Sam smiled as she saw Sissy's head twitch twice as her eyes glazed over.

"Alright, quick, get back in bed and under the covers!" Sam ordered, punching her brother in the shoulder when he didn't comply, "30 seconds and counting!"

"Right, sorry." Alex mumbled as he grabbed the covers on his bed and tossed them over his body as he placed his head on his pillow.

Sam, grabbing her phone, rushed back to her side of the bedroom and dived under her covers, getting into a sleeping position just in time.

"Whoa…" Sissy said she as closed her eyes and shook her head side to side, "That is so weird!"

"What's weird?" Alex asked, faking a yawn.

"Is it that weird feeling again?" Samantha asked innocently.

"Yeah, it feels like if I was daydreaming and then suddenly brought back to reality by a brain freeze." Sissy explained, "What was I doing up here… Oh yes, it's time for you two to get up. Your breakfasts are ready and if you don't hurry you'll be late for your first class."

"Alright Ms. Blakely." The twins said in unison as they waited for Sissy to leave. Once Sissy's footsteps put her far enough down the hall both twins began to giggle.

"Alright, I'll admit it, you were right. That was actually a lot of fun." Samantha told her brother, "The look on your face when she opened the door was priceless and I've never felt you cum that hard **ever**!"

"Oh man, I totally thought we were in deep when you couldn't find your phone! I mean, how the hell would we possibly explain that to Ms Blakely?" Alex replied.

"Ms. Blakely? How the heck would we explain it to mom and dad?" Sam joked, "I just thought it would be fun to give my brother head this morning."

"God, there is no way that would end well! They would just lose it if they ever caught us together."


	7. Spiders have 8 legs

Being inside the teahouse when it was in motion was a somewhat odd experience. Everything within the teahouse remained normal and unchanged, besides the steady movement of the fuel gauge, while the outside world seemed to completely disappear. For the 3 minutes it took for the Test's time machine to move from point A to point B the view from the window looked out onto a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes, often randomly changing speed and direction without warning. After the first moment of awe, most travelers found it wise to simply ignore the lights outside in order to avoid disorientation.

"I always find this time strangely peaceful," Mary said pleasantly as if trying to strike up some mindless chitchat, "Don't you think so?"

"I guess. It's kind of creepy to me. I don't like looking outside and not seeing anything real." Johnny replied, taking a seat at the little pretend table and tea set.

"I'm actually not sure what causes the visual effect. At first Susan and I assumed we were breaking into a layer of void space, but the colors seem to indicate that something is out there despite all of our equipment reading zeros."

"So there's something out there and nothing out there? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Mary replied and then after a few seconds of quiet switched topics, "You know, if we were to kiss during the next few minutes our little romantic moment would literally be timeless."

Johnny began to think of a reply to his sister's come-on when a sizeable metal ball appeared out of nowhere and flew into the teahouse through the open window.

"What the heck is that?" Jonny shouted, falling backwards in his chair as the object breezed past Mary's head and landing directly in the middle of the table.

"What the h-eck is that?" Mary stuttered, not knowing what Johnny was referring to until it was right in front of her.

Before Mary could even move to investigate, the ball flattened itself out and sprouted out 10 slim metal legs.

"Oh god, it's a timespider! That's like a million times freakier then a normal spider!" Johnny exclaimed as he slid himself backwards on the floor.

"It's not a spider; spiders only have 8 legs." Mary replied.

"System integration begun. Please stand by." A cold but eerily familiar voice stated.

"Did that not-spider just talk?" Johnny asked rhetorically.

"I think so…"

"Phase one of system takeover complete. Realigning temporal coordinates." The same voice announced.

"That can't be good!" Mary winced.

"I don't like it when you say that!" Johnny replied.

"Prepare for temporal reintegration."

"It's stuck on the table," Mary said with a grunt as she tried desperately to remove the intruder, "I can't get it off."

"Please do not tamper with this device… Mary Test. Deintegration at this point would result in an uncertain outcome with 98% probability of catastrophic failure." The voice stated in its emotionless tone.

"It knows who you are?" Johnny asked, "How does it know who you are?"

"I have no idea and its freaking me out but it might be right. If the teahouse falls out of control I have no idea what will happen." Mary said timidly.

"Well, let's leave it alone then because I am WAY too young to be exploded out here in nowhere land."

"Reintegration will be complete in 45 seconds."

"Does that mean that in 45 seconds we'll be somewhere and we can get off this crazy thing?" Johnny asked.

"30 seconds to reintegration."

"I can't say for certain but that's what it sounds like."

"15 seconds to reintegration."

"Johnny, will you hold me just in case this…?" Mary asked meekly

Without answering Johnny rushed to his sister's side and wrapped an arm around her, feeling an incredible surge of macho energy as Mary fearfully snuggled up to him.

"I love you Johnny." Mary whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Mary." Johnny whispered in return.

"Reintegration complete. It is now safe to exit the vehicle."

Glancing out the teahouse window and seeing what appeared to be a regular looking day and outdoor locale Johnny muttered "Well that was anticlimactic."

Cautiously opening her eyes, Mary looked outside as well.

"Well, I'd rather have it be anticlimactic then a big boom any day." Mary said sweetly.

Peeling himself free from Mary's embrace, Johnny walked over to the window to get a better look. While he did that Mary returned her attention to the teahouse's co-opted controls.

"It looks like we're in our own backyard." Johnny stated, "Or maybe not…"

"Wait, what do you mean 'or maybe not'?" Mary asked, "We either are or we aren't."

"Well, it sure looks like our house but there's an extra area tacked onto it. Plus, it seems we have a really nice swimming pool now."

"Really?" Mary replied with surprise, "I didn't think we'd have anywhere near enough space for both of those items. Our yard is nice but no where near that big."

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger now that Sissy's house is gone. Hey, maybe that spider thing sent us to a parallel universe where mom and dad are super rich."

"Well, based on the calendar in the teahouse I think we're simply in the future, just not the exact time we had set it for."

"Ok, when are we then?"

"Well, I was aiming for only a few years in the future, like maybe when we'd be in our early twenties. Instead we've arrived a few years later then that."

"How many is a few? Are we super old now?"

"No, probably more like mom and dad's age."

"Well, why don't we just reset the teahouse, go where we intended to go, and then go home before anything weird happens again."

"I can't, the teahouse controls are frozen."

"Temporal vehicle upgrade in progress." The spider's voice announced as Mary attempted to use the controls, "Completion in 7 days 6 hours 3 minutes and 24 seconds…."


	8. The joys of being an adult

"You know," Adult Johnny whispered lovingly into Mary's ear, "I never get tired of waking up next to you."

Without opening her eyes Mary let out a little yawn and slid closer to Johnny, resting her head on his chest.

Occupying the master bedroom now in the Test house, the loving couple had long since replaced the outdated _"leave it to beaver"_ décor that Hugh and Lila had enjoyed with settings much more their style. Though officially known as a college professor and a government paper pusher, their private space more accurately reflected their true callings in life: Mad scientist and secret agent lovers.

For this pair of siblings, it had been many years since those first innocent days when a neglected twin first began to explore her feelings towards her bad-boy brother. With their parents gone, Mary and Johnny now had complete safety within their home. No need to hide their love, no need to hide their desires, no need to hide their lusts for each other. Even within the neighborhood the pair was relatively safe. Of the few households in the neighborhood close enough to have known the original Test family personally, only Sissy and Gil remained. The rest had either moved of their own accord or were motivated to move by well planned household disasters secretly set in motion by Johnny and Mary. Of the last two, Sissy had moved in with the Test siblings for personal reasons and Gil still lived under the delusion that Johnny was an only child.

"Did I ever tell you that I used to dream about moments like these those first nights that I snuck into your bedroom?" Mary said softly.

"You mean moments when we could wake up together in bed…" Johnny said as he wrapped an arm around Mary, cupping one of her perky C cups gently in his hand.

"Naked and intertwined…" Mary added, letting out a little cooing noise as she felt Johnny's strong hand caresses her in her favorite way.

"Not having to rush away and sneak back into our own rooms with the fear of being caught…"

"Not having to worry about what to say to try to explain what was going on, hoping that they believe a terrible lie so that I wouldn't be sent off to boarding school or jail. Knowing that if I got sent away I'd never get to be with my true love ever again. Knowing that if I was caught and they did believe my excuse they'd be watching us constantly, suspicious as to what was really going on! So suspicious in fact that even if they believed my lie I'd still never get to be alone with you ever again. Forced to have my love so close and yet forever out of reach, leading me to an inevitable mental and emotion downward spiral. I'd start to drink and do drugs, hoping they would deaden the pain. I'd soon be too blitzed to keep up with school and end up being kicked out of P.I.T., which would just make me drink more! If I didn't manage to blow myself while assembling an unsafe prototype while hammered I'd end up…."

Mary had begun to talk faster and faster and with each sentence became more distraught, actually crying silently by the end. Johnny placed a finger on his lover's lips and hushed her with a soft 'shhh' sound.

"It's okay, none of that happened. Remember? We never got caught and now not only do we have each other but we also have three wonderful kids." Johnny reassured Mary, pulling her in even closer so as to wrap both arms around her.

"I know, it's just sometimes I remember back then and I imagine what things would have been like if things were different and I just don't know if I could have…"

"I know but remember what the doctor suggested last week."

"If I start to panic about things that never happened I should try and remember something good that DID happen." Mary said softly, repeating out loud the psychologist's advice.

"Exactly."

Mary began to smile.

"Like the first time we actually had sex together." Mary suggested playfully.

"That is one hell of a good memory, even if the all the details around it are a bit odd." Johnny replied with equal playfulness.

"Sweetie, there haven't been very many normal moments in our lives EVER." Mary teased, "We've dealt with vampires, aliens, super-villains, super-heroes, mole people, and more even before we started dating."

"At least life is never boring."

"That's true. So, speaking of good memories," Mary said suggestively as she began to playfully twirl a lock of her long red hair around her finger, "Want to make one before our guests arrive?"

"I think I can squeeze that into my busy schedule." Johnny joked.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be the one doing the squeezing." Mary teased as she reached a hand down from Johnny's chest and slid it gently down his body until her fingers rubbed up against Johnny's hard cock, "And it looks like you are already ready."

"Like I said, I never get tired of waking up with you." Johnny replied playfully.

"I guess so! And you know how much I care about the environment so it would be a shame to waste this morning _wood_. Now you just lay back and let me do all the work."

Johnny smiled as he loosened his grip on his sister, allowing her to move however she pleased. Throwing back the covers, Mary practiced her most seductive expressions as she crawled down the bed and kneeled around Johnny's waist, straddling herself over Johnny's hard 8 inch cock.

"Tell me how much you love me." Mary ordered as she slid her hips back and forth, causing the tip of Johnny's cock to rub up and down along her lips.

"You know you're the only girl for me." Johnny answered, winching happily as he felt Mary push harder against him.

"And you're the only boy I've ever wanted." Mary said as she slid down and let Johnny's head slip into her.

"What about Gil?" Johnny teased as he reached up, gently fondled Mary's ample breasts, taking extra care to ensure to rub her nipples one at a time between his thumb and index finger. After so many years Johnny had learned a lot about his sister's body and exactly what turned her on the most.

"A little girlhood crush." Mary whimpered, soaking up the pleasure of her brother's skillful hands, "Really more a competition with Susan and nothing like what I feel for you."

"I know," Johnny answered, tweaking her nipples a little harder as he continued, "I just love to hear you sat it."

Johnny could feel Mary's dampness growing around him, her body instinctively pulling him in deeper.

"And what about Sissy?" Mary asked after recovering from her lovers tweaks.

"She loved me, not the other way around. And besides, you were the one who suggested a threesome."

"I didn't think she'd actually say yes!"

'God, it feels so good having him inside of me!' Mary thought to herself as she worked more of her brother's cock into her pussy, 'I don't think I can wait much longer, I need it all!'

Johnny knew the look on Mary's face as she closed her eyes and her smile contorted into a half whimper. Up until now he had largely allowed Mary to control the pace but now he trailed his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips as he began to actively push into her. Each inch deeper he pushed the more Mary moaned and each inch he pulled back Mary slid back with him to compensate. In no time Johnny felt Mary's hips grinding against his as he was fully inside of her.

"Oh god Johnny!" Mary howled, "Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Johnny hardly needed instructions at this point as he continued to thrust into Mary's pussy, the feelings doubled by Mary's own matching bouncy thrusts. Johnny tried his best not to stare at his lover, her long hair flowing down over her shoulders and dancing about as her breasts heaved with each powerful thrust. He knew that if he wanted to last as long as possible that watching such a wonderful sight was not in his best interest but the image was just too good to turn away from. Time seemed to simply stop as Johnny watched Mary's intricate dance, only being drawn back to reality some point later by Mary's voice.

"Oh god little brother, I think I'm ready to cum!" Mary wailed, "Give it too me hard! I want you to cum inside of me!"

Johnny was much relieved when he heard Mary say she was ready to cum as by that moment his ability to hold himself back was failing fast. Giving one last strong thrust, he pushed as deep as possible into his sister, relishing the feeling as Mary's orgasm began to wash over her and her pussy began to milk his cock. Johnny now simply watched in rapture as Mary's body stretched out in sexual ecstasy as if putting her out on display for one last moment. When that moment finally ended, Mary's body relaxed, causing her to fall forward onto her lover, their bodies still connected for a moment before Johnny began to soften and Mary's body finally allowed him to slip free.

As the two lovers lay intertwined, trying desperately to catch their breath, the cool, calm voice of the house computer system announced "A temporal disturbance has been detected."

"I guess that means our guests have arrived." Johnny joked.

"Let Sissy deal with them for now." Mary replied between breaths, "I don't want to go greet them out of breath and reeking of sex."

Johnny simply chuckled to himself and nodded in agreement.


	9. Who wants pancakes?

With all three of the children having already left for school, Sissy was annoyed when she heard the sound of youthful voices coming from the backyard.

"Jenny, if you're trying to skip school again by ditching the bus stop and trying to hide out in the backyard then you'll have to be more clever then that." Sissy shouted as she put down the dish she was cleaning and headed towards the backdoor, "I was once your age too and you'll have to come up with something better then that to get passed me. Besides, I don't have time for this foolishness. Your parents said they were going to have guests today and I need to have the house ready. They could be here any time and… holy crap!"

Sissy stopped shouting when she noticed the teahouse parked in the backyard.

'Oh wow, I hardly recognized Mary's time machine.' Sissy thought to herself as she walked hastily towards the teahouse, 'It hasn't looked like this in years.'

Overcome with nostalgia, Sissy patted the teahouse roof once she was close enough and smiled.

"I guess the retro look is back in again." Sissy muttered as she opened the door to look inside, "Still a bit weird Mary would go to so much effort to redecorate an outdated machine."

"Hey, my teahouse is state-of-the-art and the décor is both intended to disguise our machine as an innocent child's toy as well as express our feminine side!" Mary chastised Sissy, not really sure who the women sticking her head into the teahouse was but largely acting on instinct.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here. Wait, holy shit!" Sissy blurted out as she first realized the teahouse was occupied and then realize who was inside.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our backyard!" Johnny demanded, his body now in an aggressive pose.

"Chill out Test…. I mean, Mr. Test…. I mean, Johnny. It's just me." Sissy replied.

"Me who and how do you know my name?"

"Johnny, it's me, Sissy."

"Sissy Blakely from next door?" Mary asked sounding more then a bit surprised.

"The one and only, although I obviously don't live next door anymore ever since you guys tore down my old house to build the pool." Sissy replied.

"Wow, you really grew up!" Johnny blurted out, looking Sissy over as his body untensed. Something about the way Johnny said his comment made Mary a bit annoyed although she knew Johnny's words were more innocent then they sounded.

Sissy had changed a fair amount from the youthful form Johnny had grown used to and had seen just a day earlier. Sissy was now five foot seven, of moderate build with shoulder length blonde hair with her trademark lightning bolt still intact. Unlike Sissy's mother who had been quite curvy and fully filled out a D-cup, Sissy's curves were less pronounced and only meagerly filled a B-cup; only adult Mary knew that this striking deviation was not due to random chance but rather due to intentional suppression on Mary's part. Still dressed in a full length set of plaid wool pajamas, her current attire could not have been any more different from the bad-girl attire Johnny and Mary were used to.

"But if you don't live next door anymore, why are you here now?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Well, I live with you guys now… well, not you two exactly but with the adult versions of you guys. Hey, I wonder if you two are the guests that grown-you warned me about." Sissy tried to explain, "Why don't you come inside with me and I can make you both breakfast."

"Well, I am kind of hungry." Johnny said hesitantly.

"Yeah, and we may be here awhile if I can't figure out a way to remove this weird spider thing. I do work better on a full stomach though." Mary added.

"Good. How does pancakes with bacon sound for you Johnny? And French toast with mango juice for you Mary?" Sissy offered.

"That's my favorite breakfast!" Both Johnny and Mary said at the same time.

"Of course it is, that's why I offered." Sissy said with a smile before backing up and heading back towards the house.

Mary and Johnny, with a mutual shrug, exited the time teahouse and followed Sissy towards the backdoor though at a slower pace. Once there was a reasonable enough distance between Sissy and the Test siblings to ensure Sissy couldn't hear them the two began to whisper.

"Ok, am the only one who thinks it's kind of weird that in the future Sissy, the most hardcore do-it-my-own-way-never-let-anyone-else-be-on-top girl I've ever known, ends up living with us?" Johnny asked his sister.

"Did you hear the weird things she said too? She said our adult versions told her to prepare for guest and she called you Mr. Test when she got nervous. I think she must be our maid or housekeeper or something." Mary pointed out.

"Either that spider-thingy sent us to opposite land or some really screwed up things must have happened to her for Sissy to being working for me."

"And doing it happily too."


	10. A wealth of knoweldge

The design of the Test kitchen hadn't changed much in the decades between when Mary and Johnny left and when they arrived. All the technology in the room was new but aside from that the only thing that seemed out of place to Johnny and Mary was the extra chair set at the family table.

"It's so amazing to see the two of you again," Sissy said cheerily as she poured and whipped together some batter in a mixing bowl as Johnny and Mary walked through the backdoor, "I mean, seeing the two of you young again like this. I obviously see you two almost everyday but that would be the adult you."

"Um, okay." Johnny replied, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, why don't you two just take a seat at the table; it will only take me a few minutes." Sissy suggested before switching topics, "So, I can't really tell just by looking. When are you from? Do you and I still fight and compete over everything Johnny?"

"Well, not everything…" Johnny answered as he took his usual spot at the table before being interrupted.

"Yes, yes you do." Mary said with a giggle.

"Oh wow. So, lets see, umm, did you join the lady bird scouts just so you could sell cookies and earn a new bike?" Sissy asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said hesitantly, finding that memory a tad embarrassing.

"Have I replaced you yet as your sister's primary test subject?" Sissy probed.

"No." Johnny answered.

"Wait, when does that happen?" Mary asked, "I mean, I decided days ago I couldn't possibly risk Johnny's well being in any of my experiments anymore but I hadn't even considered who I could get to take his place yet!"

"Opps, sorry! I guess the cats out of the bag on that one." Sissy answered sheepishly.

"So you don't want me to try out anymore of your experiments?" Johnny asked Mary, more surprised then concerned.

"Well, not any of the dangerous ones." Mary replied, hoping Johnny wouldn't be angry with her decision, "I know that's how we've done things for years now but I just don't think I could live with myself if I knowingly put you in serious danger. Besides, I could never administrate the experiment properly because I won't be able to focus on anything but imagining every possible way things could go wrong."

"Oh." Was all Johnny said in reply.

"You're not mad at me, are you? I mean, I was going to tell you about this I just hadn't really found the right time yet. Besides, it wasn't even relevant yet because I haven't really done a lot of science lately what with Susan and I competing for your time." Mary explained, not noticing any irony in having to explain herself regarding not putting Johnny in danger when she and Susan had so often felt little or no need to explain themselves when the _**had**_ put Johnny in danger.

"Mary, relax. I'm not angry I'm just surprised. The last few weeks you've been talking my ear off about every little detail of your day so I was just caught off guard." Johnny explained.

"I see you two are from before the point where Johnny develops a more romantic vocabulary." Sissy said with laugh.

"Say whaaaat?" Johnny asked instinctively.

"It's just 'talking my ear off' isn't a very romantic way of describing hearing about your wife's day…" Sissy began to explain.

"Wife?" Both Johnny and Mary asked in unison.

"Yeah?" Sissy asked before suddenly realizing what she had said wrong, "Duh, I spaced out on that. I'm just so used to you two being married that I forgot you guys are still just dating… Wait, you guys are dating, right? I mean, if you guys haven't started dating yet and I just spilled the beans on that one I am going to be in SOOO much trouble. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Please tell me you two are dating!"

"Yes, we're dating." Johnny blurted out, not doing a good job of hiding his disapproval with Sissy's new demeanor.

"Oh, thank god!" Sissy said with a sigh, "I guess I should be more careful about what I say. I mean, the assistant thing is one thing but if I had told you that you were going to be a couple before that actually happened I could have caused you two to avoid hooking up and changed history completely! Adult Mary would have my hide for that!"

"Assuming future Mary even existed in that scenario." Johnny muttered.

"Wow Johnny, that's a good point. Then again, you two are the time travel experts."

"So, when you called me Johnny's wife, did you mean wife as in really married or wife as in we've just been together so long that's what you say?" Mary asked Sissy.

Sissy chuckled softly before replying, easily spotting how the thought of getting married made Mary's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, I don't know how much I should tell you about it but I guess it can't hurt to let you know a little bit; yes, you two little loves birds got married… or get married… or both."

"It can't hurt to tell us a little bit about it." Mary suggested.

"You know, I'm not even sure how much I could tell you if I wanted to! I used to have a little alcohol problem and I'm told I got pretty drunk at the reception. All I really remember is waking up the next day in one of your lab containment cells."


	11. Memories fade but video lasts forever

Before either of the Test siblings could question Sissy any further, something that Mary especially wanted to do, Mary and Johnny's older counterparts descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"It was very considerate of you to make breakfast for our guests Sissy," grown Mary addressed her housekeeper with a practiced smile, "I can serve it myself though."

"Don't be silly Mrs. Test; it's no trouble for me to serve it." Sissy replied.

"I think what Mary meant was that she thought it would be best if we have a few moments alone with our younger selves… In private." Johnny explained as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Oh, alright I guess." Sissy replied meekly.

"Why don't you go take a little time off?" Mary suggested, "You can catch up on some reading or maybe a television show or two?"

"Ok."

Dismissed from the kitchen, Sissy headed up towards her room. Though she was a bit annoyed to be forced out, she accepted her fate knowing that Johnny and Mary wouldn't force her to leave unless it was important. Seeing her employer's young again stirred up old memories of her youth and the life she lived back then. It wasn't long before Sissy's mind focused in on one memory in particular and soon couldn't shake it free from her mind.

Once inside the privacy of her own room, Sissy locked her door and pealed off her bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor followed quickly by her undergarments. Walking over to the large mirror hanging on her wall, Sissy placed her hand onto the glass. Instantly the clear reflection of the mirror flipped into a television display with the image of the Test household's video server up front. Scrolling through the menus, Sissy bypassed all the boring family videos and brought up the private index visible only in adult bedrooms. She smiled as she select the video she was hoping for, one entitled "Sissy's birthday present."

With the video selected and waiting, Sissy walked over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, Sissy pushed her neatly stored undergarments aside to find what she was looking for. Once reveled, Sissy smiled intensely as she produced a flesh colored dildo, a shiver of excitement shooting through her body as she held it in her hand. For Sissy, this toy was special as it wasn't just a blob of penis shaped rubber. It was a special gift Mary and Johnny had given her many years earlier. This toy was a perfect replica of Johnny's hard cock, one of only two made before Mary destroyed the mold.

Sissy headed to her bed and took up a reclined position on it, licking the tip of her favorite toy several times before activating the video.

It was the day after her birthday and Sissy was a little surprised to receive a text message from Susan asking her to come over to the lab. When she walked in through the big metal door Sissy began to ask what was going on but Mary simply instructed her to take a seat in a nearby chair while she finished a little task. The moment her body touched the unassuming chair, much to her dismay, metal straps sprung out and secured her via both arms and legs to the chair. This was not how Mary's experiments usually began, giving Sissy reason to struggle against her bonds.

"What the hell, Mary? What's going on?" Sissy asked, her voice showing her anger, "You've never had to tie me up before and if you think I'm going to volunteer after this…"

"Oh calm down, silly head, I have no plans on hurting you." Mary said in a saccharin sweet tone, "In fact, I'm not even planning on performing an experiment today."

"So, you just forgot to turn off the freaky mad scientist chair?" Sissy asked, not completely reassured by Mary's vague explanation.

"Oh no, I intentionally turned on the security restraints." Mary replied.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, it makes perfect sense actually. You see, we have a late birthday present for you and…"

"Any present that requires restraints isn't a present I'm really interested in." Sissy interrupted defiantly.

"Would you just shut up and let my sister explain what's going on!" Johnny said angrily, walking out from behind his hiding place in the shadow of one of Mary's larger machines.

"You're in on this too, Test?" Sissy asked.

"It's not as bad as you're thinking. In fact, if you let Mary explain what she has planned for you I think you'll actually enjoy yourself."

"If it's something I'll like then why do I need to be restrained?" Sissy asked, her anger returning to her voice.

"Because we can't risk you freaking out half way through the explanation and ruining everything. If you're restrained we can explain your little present to you thoroughly and I won't have to shoot you with a freeze ray to stop you from fleeing." Mary explained, almost not realizing how sinister her words sounded.

"If you're not going to let me go then I guess you might as well start explaining." Sissy replied reluctantly after several more seconds of futile attempts to break free from her bonds.

"Good, I knew you'd see things my way." Mary said with an almost evil looking grin, "So, I happened to overhear some conversations between some of your classmates when I was down at the park a few days ago. Apparently there's a rumor going around your school that you've been trying to find a date to go to the home coming dance with you but you haven't had a lot of luck. If whispers are to be believed you asked 4 different guys and have been shot down by all 4 of them."

"I thought we were friends Mary, why are you spying on me?" Sissy asked, the beginning of tear drops forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Like I said, I wasn't spying. I just happened to overhear some conversations. And really, I would have thought that with us having become friends that you would have shared this information with me. I mean, I thought girlfriends were supposed to share their dating woes." Mary teased.

"I didn't really know how to bring things like that up. I mean, you're like a super genius who hangs out with college students…"

"Are you sure it's not because guy number five on your list of rejects was my brother?" Mary asked playfully.

"Wait, Johnny told you that? Why?" Sissy asked, "I mean, not that it matters but I wasn't really serious about it. I just really wanted a date and figured maybe he'd say yes. After all, his girlfriend is sick and won't be going to the dance."

"Oh, his girlfriend is perfectly healthy." Mary said with a laugh.

"But I was pretty sure Abigail is home sick with mono?"

"Yeah, Abigail is home with mono." Johnny replied.

"So having mono doesn't count as being sick?" Sissy asked rhetorically.

"Oh, it definitely counts as sick but Abigail isn't really Johnny's girlfriend." Mary said toyingly.

"Did you two break up?"

"Nope." Johnny replied.

"Then I'm confused." Sissy said, forgetting about her constraints for the moment.

"Abigail is a flat out lesbian she just doesn't want people to know that yet. Johnny and I arranged for the two of them to 'date' so that no one would pry into either of their real romantic lives. I'm amazed no one at your school has figured it out but I guess having a very visible boyfriend can make rumors sound foolish."

"Are you trying to say that Johnny's gay?" Sissy asked.

Again, Mary laughed.

"Oh no, he definitely likes girls. It's just people would have a hard time accepting Johnny and his girlfriend being together. A hard enough time that it needed to be securely hidden from everyone, including his closest friends. Even Abigail doesn't know the real reason Johnny is pretending to date her."

The lab was quiet for a moment as Mary waited for Sissy to ask the next logical question. When it became clear Sissy wasn't going to ask, Mary decided to answer it for her.

"You see, the reason Johnny needs his romantic life to stay private and the reason I needed to restrain you temporarily is because I'm Johnny's girlfriend." Mary explained, her heart beating fast enough to make her hands shake as she revealed one of her closest guarded secrets.

"Girlfriend? You're his sister." Sissy replied, her expression changing from a smirk to shock as the Test siblings silent gaze revealed the two were not joking, "You mean the two of you are actually a couple? That's just gross! What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why would you do that? I mean, eventually wouldn't you want to find a boyfriend you can actually be intimate with?"

"Oh, we are very intimate with each other." Mary explained with an embarrassed smile.

"I mean romantically intimate."

"I know what you meant."

"Are you…? You mean you two have sex with each other? That's just…."

"I think you're going to a need a little time alone to fully process this information before we can give you your birthday present." Mary explained as she dimmed the lights in the lab, "We'll be back in a little while."

"You can't leave me tied up like this!" Sissy protested.

"Actually, I _**have**_ to leave you tied up. If I let you go now you'd do something stupid and irreversible. Don't worry, we'll be back."

At this point the video dissolves into blackness before slowly returning to a full color shot of the lab. Little in the scene has changed expect for Sissy's bodily expression. After a few seconds the lights in the lab return to full brightness, causing Sissy to blink several times to readjust.

"So, how are you feeling? A little calmer then earlier? Have you had enough time to fully absorb what we told you?" Mary asked calmly.

"Why were you two gone so long?" Sissy asked angrily, "How many hours did you think it would take for me to come to grips with you bonking your brother?"

"How many hours did I think it would take you?" Mary teased, "How many hours did I think it would take you to accept that your two best friends are secretly lovers? How many hours did I think it would take you to…"

"It's only been 15 minutes." Johnny interjected, cutting off Mary, "Mary can be a bit harsh sometimes when she gets over excited but you didn't actually think we would leave you tied up here alone for hours did you?"

Mary was about to protest against Johnny's description of her but thought better of it as she realized that the little "hours" game she was about to play with Sissy was a perfect example of what he was referring to. Sissy's angry expression also faded some.

"Alright, I guess I can understand why you two decided you needed to restrain me before telling me about your secret and in a small way the fact you're trusting me with such an important secret almost outweighs the fact that you Shang-highed me but what I don't understand is why you decided to tell me this at all?"

"Ah, you see I needed you to know and understand our little secret before I could give you your birthday present." Mary explained.

"You guys already gave me a present yesterday… you know, at my birthday party."

"Oh, that gift was just for show; we have a much better gift for you but we couldn't possibly give it to you in such a public event."

"Alright, I'm almost afraid to ask but what exactly is my present?"

"Well, first off I am aware of your social life and dismal romantic life; I obviously don't know every detail, only you know that but I know enough and I want you to know that I completely sympathize with you. Before I came to understand my love for Johnny my social life was an even bigger disappointment then yours!" Mary explained.

"I doubt it…" Sissy replied softly.

Mary's eyes narrowed, unable to hide her sadness as she answered, "I went to school with people often 5 or 10 years older then me, I had an all consuming crush on the only boy my age I really knew and that boy literally didn't know I existed despite having met me numerous times."

"That is pretty bad I guess but at least it wasn't rubbed in your face everyday. You didn't have to go to school everyday and be treated like an outcast because you weren't a pretty airhead." Sissy retorted.

"Oh really? Do I need to remind you that I actually knew two boys my age? Only the second boy ignored me while devoting nearly all of his waking energy trying to win the affection of my twin sister!" Mary explained, her voice showing a mixture of anger and frustration as Sissy's expression became one of defeat.

Johnny sighed silently as he watched his sister defeat their friend in a heated contest of 'who's more pathetic.'

"Sweetheart," Johnny said softly as he wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her softly on the back of her neck, "I don't think this argument is really what you wanted when you suggested this to me, now was it? Besides, how things were in the past isn't what matters anymore, right?"

"As usual, you're right little brother." Mary replied as she closed her eyes for a moment, soaking in the sensations of being comforted by Johnny, "I got a little off track. Sissy, the point that I wanted to make was that I understand how you feel."

Sissy sat silently as Mary spoke, watching her two best friend's with peculiar intrigue now and having to bite her tongue to keep from starting the same argument all over again.

"I also know what you've been trying to do recently; I won't be so presumptuous as to guess your exact motives and their precipitating events but it seems pretty clear to me that you are desperately trying to take your romantic life up a degree or three and, as your friends, Johnny and I are willing to help you do what you need to do in a safe way." Mary explained.

"I don't really have any clue what you're talking about!" Sissy replied, "Can you say that in plain English?"

"Alright. I was trying to be as polite as possible but if you insist I'll be blunt."

"Please do."

"It's clear you're fed up with being a dateless virgin and as your friend I'm concerned for you. Seeing how many guys you've asked out recently and that you're already asking out guys who have girlfriends and I can't help but worry where this is going. We can't bear to see you get yourself into a situation where you might get hurt and I'm afraid that's where you're heading."

"So I asked out a few boys, so what? This is the twenty first century, there's nothing wrong with that! If I was a boy no one would even bat an eye to me trying to find a date. Are you seriously that old fashioned Mary that I've got you that concerned?" Sissy asked, angrily refuting Mary's positions.

"I found this online yesterday, right before I remotely sabotaged your internet service." Mary said as emotionlessly as possible, taking a sheet of paper out of her pant's pocket and showing it to Sissy, "I'm not old fashioned Sissy, but trolling the internet trying to find someone to meet you at some seedy hotel is just a bad idea and you know it!"

Sissy closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears but found almost instantly that she could not. As Johnny went to go find the lab's box of Kleenex, Mary was surprised to feel the sudden heat of tears rolling down her own cheeks. Returning with the Kleenex, Johnny began to hand the box over to his sister but pulled it back before she could get hold of it and instead pulled out a tissue and used it to gently dry the tears in her eyes.

"I love you Johnny, with all my heart." Mary told her little brother, unable to get her voice higher then a whisper.

"I love you too." Johnny whispered back.

After a quiet moment of longing glances, Johnny turned his attention momentarily away from his beloved sister and towards the still silently sobbing Sissy. With the same attention to detail, Johnny dried Sissy's tears and quietly stroked her hand until she finally stopped crying. Mary tried but failed to hide the scowl from her face; even though all of this had originally been her idea watching Johnny comfort Sissy in that moment was stirring up her jealousy.

"You've got to stay cool Mary." Mary thought to herself, "Johnny loves you and only you. Being jealous about something you arranged is just crazy."

"I think Sissy is ready to actually find out what her present is." Johnny told Mary, snapping her out of her own head and back to reality.

"Yes, of course. You see Sissy, you don't need to go looking far and wide or do anything dangerous to get what you need. Since you're both Johnny and my best friend we decided that as a little special birthday present you could join us in a threesome." Mary told Sissy, making sure to force a comforting smile onto her face.


End file.
